


Friction Between Friends

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-27
Updated: 2005-01-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: (Jan. 25, 2005) Episode of AMC was extra special for me because they finally had Kendall and Aidan in the same scene together! LOL That one scene inspired me to write this story.





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh God, what if they let him go free? What if all information we dug wasn't enough?"  
  
"Kendall, let the jury make their decision before you do this to yourself."  
  
"I can't help it, Aidan. I've already done so much to wreck Ryan and Greenlee. I'm just--I'm trying to make one right, you know? Prove that I'm not the vindictive bitch that everyone thinks I am." She hung her head in shame, separating them by a few steps, and sighed, "I don't always set out to hurt the people I love."  
  
"Hey..." He called out softly, gently turning her back to him, and offered a small smile, "You've never set out to hurt anyone you love."  
  
"But it happens."  
  
They shared a silent stare momentarily.  
  
Eventually, Aidan shook his head and looked away, "When are you going to let go of the past?"  
  
"When I'm positive it's not going to come back and bite me in the ass." Kendall let out a genuine grin, receiving his warm gaze in response, and tried to quickly recover from her vulnerable outburst, "Nothing to worry about anyway. After today, no matter what the out come, you'll have absolutely no reason to say anything other than hi to me as we bump into each other, right?"  
  
"Right," Nodding slowly, he added thoughtfully, "and you'll get to return to your Cambius role at Ethan's side instead of playing my sidekick, right?"  
  
"Right, instead you'll have good too shoes Santos at happily watching your back."  
  
Before he could retaliate, the perky brunette and smooth talked they spoke of appeared at their sides.  
  
Kendall took Ethan's hand at shoulder, gazing towards him uncertain, "Let's hope they make the right decision."   
  
"They will." The words left Aidan's lips before anyone could intervene. Taking his girlfriend's hand, he glanced towards Ethan dismissively before entering the courtroom again.  
  
Once they had disappeared, Kendall worked her arms around Ethan's waist and hugged him tightly.  
  
His embrace felt like home as he placed a soft kiss on her head, whispering, "Kendall, I want you to know that..." Moving his hands to her face, stroking her cheeks affectionately, Ethan offered an admiring smile, "I'm proud of you. No matter what happens in there, you've done your absolute best to make sure justice took place."  
  
She blinked back tears, meeting his forehead tenderly with her own, and inhaled deeply, speaking softly, "Have I told you lately that you just...you mean everything to me?"  
  
"I don't mind hearing you say it all the time."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Sharing a quiet laugh, their lips meet in a sweet gesture of support and compassion.  
  
A kiss which motivated her to brave the walk back in.  
  
Gripping his hand tightly, she lead him back, "Let's get this over with."  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Do I look okay?" She huffed, running her hands into her hair, then stared towards the ceiling with endless tears, "The man I love has been decimated in that courtroom."  
  
"Maggie--"  
  
"I know deserving, but..." Taking a seat on the nearest bench, she let out a long exhale and looked towards her best friend, "What am I suppose to do know, Bianca? What--how do I stop loving someone, who I couldn't...even when he was--"  
  
She sat beside her, excusing her with the same kindness she had always carried, "You don't have to say it."   
  
"I do though, and that's the problem." Hugging herself tightly, she set her focus ahead and admitted, "Jonathan's been in jail for weeks now. I--I testified...but I can't say it. I...I can't just say that..."  
  
"You were abused, Maggie. There's--there's no easy way to...to get through it or understand it. You--you just...take it a day at time, and you get stronger with every minute."  
  
Placing her hand over hers, she peacefully thought aloud, "I'm so lucky to have you..." Maggie's bottom lip began to quiver as her tears began to interfere with her speech, "Thank you for never giving up on me."  
  
"Never." Bianca responded softly, embracing her shaky friend's demeanor, and vowed, "I will give up on you, Maggie. Not now, not ever."  
  
~*~  
  
"We the jury find the defendant, Jonathan Lavery..."  
  
 _This is it._  
  
The thought passed in Aidan and Kendall's minds mutually, though they had no idea as they held the hand of their significant other and awaiting the answer to their burning question.  
  
 _Was our evidence enough?_  
  
"Guilty."  
  
The announcement caused them to shot their eyes in relief and disbelief as they felt a soft, awarding kiss to their cheek.   
  
 _We did it._  
  
Opening their eyes, their gaze sailed across the courtroom to one another...surprised to find their eyes locked.  
  
 _Until we met again._  
  
~*~  
  
The courtroom was dismissed, but the crowd found it hard to leave immediately.  
  
Instead, separate parties broke into discussions about how the young Lavery should be dealt with.  
  
But some really just wanted to escape the room.  
  
"Thank you." Braving an appreciative expression, she waited for the woman to leave before turning to her friend, "I have to get out of here, Bianca. If one more person tells me that they're sorry, I'm gonna go nuts."  
  
"Okay, um...where do you want me to take you?"  
  
"Home." Maggie announced softly, not even thinking about what she was saying, and closed her eyes, "I just--I want to lock the door and spend the rest of the day with you and Miranda. I want...I want to forget all of this."  
  
Relieved and please by her request, Bianca complied gladly and lead her out of the courtroom.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, Kendall, you've done the impossible."  
  
"What? The right thing?"  
  
"No." He hugged her waist loosely, grinning coyly, "You've just--you've become more amazing."  
  
Kendall let out a loud laugh, rolling her eyes, not use to someone considering herself valuable.  
  
"You do it everyday, but this...you completely put your own feelings aside to safe two people who honestly don't deserve your help or support. You did it with grace and--"  
  
"You know what?" Cutting him off with her fingertip to his lips, she looked up seductively at him and teased, "Why don't you stop sweet talking me already and just take me home to fully appreciate me?"  
  
"That I can do."   
  
He took her hand and began to anxiously make his way towards the door, a giggling Kendall in toe, only to be stopped short of their exit.  
  
~*~  
  
"Aidan, you are a genius!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck, and placed a lingering kiss to his cheek, "You did this. You put away that jerk Jonathan."  
  
"Thank you." He smiled, appreciative of her praise, and gazed across the room towards his partner in crime, admitting softly, "But I didn't do it alone."  
  
"Because you had the most troublesome Kane at your side." Anita sighed heavily, following his gaze to the couple across the room, and teased him with a playful push, "You know you keep looking over there like that, and I may start to get a little jealous."  
  
"It's not like that. I just...Kendall did this. All of this, finding out who Jonathan really was, it was all her."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, she's great."  
  
"You really are jealous?"  
  
"A little, but..." Shrugging her shoulder, she draped her arms around his neck and concluded, "if you take me to your place, I might let you give me a reason not to be."  
  
"That's starting to sound really--" He was cut off when spotting Kendall and Ethan paused at the door way, sending Anita's eyes with his own, and sighed, "Damn it..."  
  
"Aidan--" Before she could finish her sentence, Aidan had began his journey to the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you happy, Kendall?"  
  
Their unwelcome boundary caused Ethan to stand protectively before her, his glare focused coldly on the man in their way.  
  
Greenlee set a soft hand on his arm, pleading, "Ryan, don't do--"   
  
"Stay out of this." He ordered angrily, sending a frustrated look her way...a look which sent her stomping out of the courtroom. When she was gone, Ryan returned to her, "You finally succeeded. You ruined my life, my family."  
  
"Your pathetic, bastard of a brother ruined it, not me."  
  
Her words sent Ryan with an angry foot forward, only to be stopped by Ethan's hand on his chest.  
  
Pushing him back easily, he hissed, "You ever come at her like that again, and I'll promise you'll be off a lot worse than your brother, do you understand me?"  
  
"Ah, that's right. Ethan Cambias, a Cambias through and through, pretty soon you'll be doing to her what--"  
  
"Don't mistake me for your brother." Ethan concluded, receiving Kendall's hand on his back...a silent message for him to go easy on the man, "You should be thanking her, rather than crucifying her ever chance you possibly get."  
  
"Why? Why should I possibly thank her?"  
  
"Because she saved the lives of your wife and Maggie."  
  
Their eyes shot towards the voice in surprise.  
  
"She destroyed us. Kept going with her bulldozer until--"  
  
"When are you going to realize Kendall isn't the bad guy here? Your brother is." Aidan stated strongly, causing his once good friend...a woman he once loved...to look at him in utter disbelief, "Kendall did something she didn't have to simply to make sure your life was better. She you would probably hate her, and it would mean her dealing with your happiness elsewhere forever, but she did it."  
  
"She wanted to make sure I was miserable." Ryan laughed in disgusted, boring his eyes into hers, and sarcastically grinned, "Congratulations, you win."  
  
"Question," Ethan turned towards Aidan, once their friend had walked away, and questioned in frustration, "was he always this kind of idiot or did he work hard to get there?"  
  
Aidan failed to respond, asking Kendall quietly, "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"I've got to get out of here."  
  
Extending his hand, Ethan jumped on the opportunity, "Let's go then."  
  
"No, I--" Kendall pushed through the two of them, with one conclusion, "I've got to be alone."  
  
Ethan attempted to follow, only to be stopped by Aidan's firm grip on his shoulder, "I can't--"  
  
"You can, and you will." Offering a strong pat to his shoulder blade, Aidan suggested with a sympathetic grin, "Let Anita and I buy you drink, she'll be home when you get there."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because...she trusts you, and that's all she's ever needed...to really trust someone."


	2. Chapter 2

She sat in the church, positive no one would find her there, and drew in a deep breath.  
  
 _Way to go, Kendall. You've succeeded. You finally made Ryan hate you as much as you once hated him._  
  
Tears left her eyes with little hope they would stop, and her sank into her stomach.  
  
In a matter of hours, she had went from an incredible high to an impressive low.  
  
Earlier, everything had seemed possible, but not now.  
  
Her life seemed to be going in circles, no matter what she did. With the best intentions or without them, Kendall was stuck in the same place.  
  
 _Nowhere, always...I get nowhere._  
  
She had every reason to be happy, and she was not.  
  
She had everything to go home to, yet she was not there.  
  
She had all the right pieces for a future, but she feared a repeat of the past.  
  
 _All the prayers in the world couldn't make this better._  
  
Something was missing.  
  
 _What? Where? You have your family, you have Ethan, and all the material things you could want._  
  
Angry at herself, she searched the stain glass around her for some kind of answer to one question, "What is it, Kendall? What is it gonna take to make you happy?"  
  
~*~  
  
 _{Wish I had what I needed  
To be on my own  
'Cause I feel so defeated  
And I'm feeling alone  
  
And it all seems so helpless  
And I have no plans  
I'm a plane in the sunset  
With nowhere to land}_  
  
After such a long day, her bed was a welcome change.  
  
It had been hard to put up a happy front all day, knowing her best friend was in so much pain, but she had.  
  
 _But he's gone. Jonathan Lavery is finally out of our lives...and Maggie's safe. She's finally safe._  
  
Letting out a long sigh, she pulled back her comforter and slipped into bed.  
  
 _Kendall, my hero...finally beat him._  
  
Idle, she stroked her soft black hair with her fingertips and tried to fight the ache of her heart.  
  
 _But he's been beating Maggie for God knows how long._  
  
It was a new situation for Bianca.  
  
She had always been so use to Maggie being so strong, so indestructible, and now...they were trying to piece her back together.  
  
 _We will. We've got to....we will make this better for her._  
  
"Bianca?"  
  
 _{And all I see  
It could never make me happy  
And all my sand castles  
Spend their time collapsing  
  
Let me know that you hear me  
Let me know your touch  
Let me know that you love me  
Let that be enough}_  
  
The call of her name sent her eyes to her opening bedroom door, her eyes finding her timid friend upon entrance into the room.  
  
"Maggie, you're still up?" Nervously tucking her hair behind her ears, Bianca glanced towards the clock and lowered her voice, "I thought you were asleep. If I had known, I would have just stayed in the living room."  
  
"I was asleep. But..." She made her way towards the bed, struggling with her words, "I have this way of...waking up in the middle of the night and..."  
  
"You've never said anything."  
  
"That's because...I've been like a child, you know? Afraid if I made so much as a noise, he'd--" Wiping away her tears as best as possible, Maggie explained quietly, "he'd just show up and start hitting me again or--making me feel like I wanted to be hit--just so--just so he'd stop making me feel so horrible."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"I wanted to make sure we were friends too." She admitted abruptly, fighting sobs, and continued as best as possible, "I was so horrible to you, and you just--you've welcome me into your home. You've--you just open your arms to me after every hurtful thing to you without so much as a blink."  
  
"Maggie, you would have done the same for me." Her assurance sent her friend's gaze elsewhere until she had reminded her, "You have. You're the only reason I got through the pain of my rape...the only reason I was brave enough to have my Miranda. I owe you my life...and so much more."  
  
"I'd settle for a favor."  
  
 _{It's my birthday tomorrow  
No one here could know  
I was born this Thursday   
Twenty two years ago  
  
And I feel stuck   
Watching yesterday repeating  
Or am I just a kid  
Who knows his needy}_  
  
"Anything, you know that."  
  
Bianca watched in silence as Maggie nodded slowly.  
  
Shortly after, she had made her way to the side of the bed and bravely slipped into empty space beside her.  
  
Silently, Bianca shut off the lights as Maggie curled into a ball beside her and faced away in shame.  
  
Lying carefully beside her, she stared towards above her and obliged her friend's gesture, maintaining distance.  
  
"I hate this feeling."  
  
Bianca rolled her head towards her, "What feeling?"  
  
"Fear...like I just can't breathe...without someone watching...waiting..."  
  
"He can't hurt you anymore, Maggie. I  ** _won't_**  let him."  
  
"Could you just..." Closing her eyes, feeling tears escape her lids, she begged, "just hold me? Please?"  
  
It took a moment for her to respond, unsure if she should.  
  
Eventually, Bianca had faced her body towards Maggie's back and wrapped an arm supportively around her.  
  
The second she did, Maggie broke down.  
  
Sobbing loudly, she rolled over towards Bianca and buried her face in her shoulder.  
  
 _{Let me know that you hear me  
Let me know your touch  
Let me know that you love me  
Let that be enough}_  
  
Bianca blinked back heavy tears of her own, hugging Maggie's waist, and used her free hand to stroke her hair.  
  
Soothing her to the best of her ability, she whispered into her ear, "It's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay."  
  
 _{Let me know that you hear me  
Let me know your touch  
Let me know that you love me  
Let that be enough}_  
  
~*~  
  
The loud knock at his door persisted as he stumbled to his front door, her voice soon following.  
  
"Aidan!...Aidan, wake up!...We need to talk!...Aidan! I know you're in there!...Open up, it's me!"  
  
He swung the door open, his eyes half closed, and silenced her with the wave of his hand.  
  
Without invitation, she stomped into his home/office and sighed, "Glad to know you didn't want to dress up for this."  
  
Aidan shut the door with another (weaker) swing, mumbling, "Kendall, it's three 'o clock in the morning, you're shouting your head off, and you expect me to take the time to put on a shirt?"  
  
Extending a document to him, she held her head high and agreed, "Fair enough."  
  
His eyes moved from the document to hers, an annoyed groan leaving his lips, "What's that?"  
  
"It's my resume."  
  
"What would  _I_  want with  _your_  resume?"  
  
"Would you take the damn thing? It's gonna make this a lot easier."  
  
"What easier?"  
  
"Fine, you want to interview me? Shoot, ask me whatever."  
  
"Not that I would buy a word you want to say, and although an interview with someone I  ** _already_**  know sounds incredibly exciting, I'd rather you just left."  
  
"Why? Afraid we're gonna wake up your girlfriend?"  
  
"If you  **must**  know, Anita's working. Not that's it's any of your business at  **all**. And speaking of special someone's, don't you have one waiting for you at home? One that was pretty drunk last I checked?"  
  
"Drunk?"  
  
"Yeah, you messed with good boy's self esteem today."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"He was all too happy to share it after a few drinks."  
  
"If you'd just give me what I want, I could go home to him."  
  
"Why didn't you just say so, Kendall?!" Aidan faked enthusiasm, gesturing towards her, "What will it take to get you out of here? I just have to look over your resume, fine, can do. Now, go home."  
  
"I don't want your editing skills. I want a job."  
  
"A job?"  
  
"Yeah, a job." After noting his confusion, she followed the shake of his head until he was planted in a chair and explained, "I was trying to figure it out, what I was missing, and I know now."  
  
"And I care why?"  
  
"It was you. You were what was missing."  
  
Her statement struck him dumbfounded, but he recovered as quickly as possible.  
  
"Listen, Kendall, what we did was a job. It wasn't--"  
  
"Oh God, not literally you!" Her expression was momentarily disgusted, surprised he could even think such a thing, before she clarified, "I mean here, working with you, like we did to get rid of Jonathan."  
  
"I'm not following."  
  
"I want to be your partner, Aidan. I want to work here with you, and I want you to want me here."  
  
 __ **Song Credit: "Let That Be Enough" - Switchfoot**


	3. Chapter 3

"You're serious?"  
  
"Does it look like I'm kidding?"  
  
"No," Turning away from her to the papers on his desk, he let out a long and irritated sigh, "and that's what's making me nervous."  
  
"Oh, come on, Aidan." She huffed, slapping her purse in front of him, and placed her hands on her hips, "You know I'm right. This makes sense."  
  
"To you? In the middle of the night? Yes, I'm sure it does."  
  
"You and me, it worked once. It always does." She waited for his doubtful eyes to meet hers before softening her tone, adding, "This is the way to make a difference. You can help so many people, and I can be your right hand."  
  
"Kendall, in case you haven't notice, we hate each other."  
  
"We've done a lot of things to, for, and against each other but hating was never apart of it."  
  
Her comment caused him to look away, fully aware of the truth behind her statement.  
  
"Listen, you said it yourself, I have to let go of the past. Well, every horrible thing that has happened between us is in the past...at least for me." Taking a few steps away from him, she wandered to towards the window with an anxious exhale, "Maybe I'm crazy for that, maybe we'll make the same mistakes, but...I want to do this."  
  
"And I have no say?"  
  
"Of course, you do."  
  
"Kendall, have you seriously thought this through? Beyond the fact that it came to you,  _just_   **now** , have you considered everything that's going to come along with this? Every detail? Every consequence?"  
  
"The danger, the possible felony charges, yeah, I get it. Frankly, I'd have that kind of trouble with or without being your partner."  
  
"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about your life, every day, and what you may have to do in order to make it work?"  
  
"Okay, spell it out, because I'm not following."  
  
"I'm talking about Ethan, the Cambius position, about possibly leaving Pine Valley at the drop of a hat? Breaking laws is just the tip of the ice berg."  
  
"Ethan doesn't rule my life. And I--I could do the whole power trip Cambius thing with my hands behind my back. I've got this, the same way I had it while we were burying Ryan's brother."  
  
"And you really think it's going to work?"  
  
"I know it will. All you have to do is have the same faith in me that I'll have in you." Boring her determined eyes into his uncertainty, she countered, "The real question here is can you do the same? Can you trust me the way you did back when we were friends?...when you had faith in me?"  
  
"You don't get that overnight."  
  
"You're right. But I was beginning to feel like we were taking that journey back...during this whole time with Jonathan's investigation..." She shrugged, smiling timidly, "I thought we were becoming friends again."  
  
Nodding slowly, he bowed his head and confessed softly, "...me too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He confirmed it with one last firm nod, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Then say yes, Aidan. Let me be your partner." Kendall made the trip back to him then bravely extended her hand to him, vowing, "I won't let you down."  
  
Aidan turned his seat towards her, examining her look carefully, and remained silent.  
  
After a long period of silent debate, he stood to his feet.  
  
"We do this on one condition."  
  
Dropping her hand, she inquired skeptically, "Which is?"  
  
"We keep our business and personal lives separate. You have no right to question my relationships with anyone, and I could care less about yours."  
  
"Is that it? Because without all the detective mystique, you're kind of boring, Devane."  
  
Letting out a wide grin, Aidan took her hand in and sighed heavily, "Welcome into [the fold](http://www.thefoldlondon.com/), Kendall."  
  
She shook his hand firmly, joking quietly, "Like I ever left."  
  
~*~  
  
A loud groan escaped his throat as he stirred at out of a deep slumber.  
  
"I think you over did it, hon."  
  
His eyes shot open, relieved to find her kind gaze set upon him, and his hand made quick contact with her cheek, "Kendall..."  
  
"Home at last."  
  
Stroking her cheek affectionately, he smiled warmly at her and repeated softly, "Home at last."  
  
"I'm sorry about--"  
  
"Don't." He cut her off quickly, insisting sincerely, "You know you never have to explain yourself to me."  
  
"I just...I needed to forget how much...everything was getting to me."  
  
"I understand, really."  
  
"I know you do." Shutting her eyes comfortably, she leaned into his touch and grinned appreciatively, "You're probably the only person in the world who ever has."  
  
"...or ever will."  
  
His words caused her to open her eyes and lose herself in his gaze, amazed he was so enthralled with her.  
  
"Kendall, I will never turn my back on you. That's my promise. But in return, I need something from you too."  
  
"...name it."  
  
"Don't ever, ever, under any circumstances leave me with Aidan and Anita again? Because if worrying about you wasn't enough, I had sit with those two bumbling idiots until I had succumbed to a much deserved drunken stupor."  
  
Bursting into laughter, she fell playfully into his chest.  
  
"I'm serious." Ethan wrapped his arms around her immediately, laying a tender kiss on her head as she adjusted comfortably against him, "It's so sickeningly sweet between them, you know? It's disgusting."  
  
After a gentle kiss to his chest, she snuggled up to his heart beat, "It couldn't have been that bad."  
  
"Obviously, you haven't been around those two in heavy doses. It's the same comment back and forth, for hours and hours. You're perfect, no you are, and, frankly, it's enough to make you sick to your stomach."  
  
Her laughter, along with her strong hold around his waist, encouraged him to continue with his bashing of the golden couple and talk her into an easy sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
 _"Say it, Maggie! Say you want her!"  
  
"You're wrong! It isn't like that!"  
  
"Say it! Say you want her!"  
  
"No, Jonathan! I don't!"_  
  
With a loud gasp, her doe eyes had shot open to find the glowing room around her.  
  
 _A dream. It's all just a dream now._  
  
Maggie released a long breath, reaching beside her to find empty space, and called out, "Bianca?"  
  
Sitting up slowly in bed, glancing towards the clock, she was shocked to see she actually made it through late morning without waking up again.  
  
Her hands hugged the bed sheets tightly to her chest, thoughts set on her raging memories.  
  
Rustling just beyond on the door sent her misty eyes to the door way. And her fears were calmed by her bright presence early in the morning.  
  
"Good morning, darling."  
  
Her teasing a wide grin to spread across her lips as she replied, "I was beginning to worry, dear."  
  
Approaching the bed slowly, she carefully balanced the tray in her hands, "Ah, but there was no need."  
  
"Bianca..." She spoke her name in utter disbelief while accepting the tray, unable to contain her happiness, "you didn't have to--"  
  
Sitting beside her, she insisted quickly, "Don't argue with me, Maggie. Just eat, okay?"  
  
She shrugged weakly, lying her napkin across her lips, and picked up the fork, playfully sighing, "If I must."  
  
They sat in one another's company, silent and content.  
  
It was like old times, and they had mutually yearned to have that peace back.  
  
Bianca watched Maggie savor her gourmet breakfast in awe...stunned by how much she had missed everything about her best friend...even the little things.  
  
Standing to her feet, she drew in a deep breath and wandered to her dresser, trying to lose her confused emotions, "...did you sleep through the night?"  
  
It took a moment for her to respond, prompting Bianca to met her awaiting eyes.  
  
Nodding slowly, Maggie set her fork down and bowed her head, "For the first time in a long time."  
  
"Good."  
  
Bianca turned away again, pulling out a drawer and attempting to focus on something else besides the woman in her bed.  
  
"Did you?"  
  
She paused her actions, struck by the question.  
  
"I mean...did it bug you having me in your bed, Bianca?"  
  
Smiling slightly to herself, she responded over her shoulder, "You know it didn't."  
  
"I'm glad." Maggie lifted her head, meeting Bianca's eyes in the mirror, and confessed softly, "Because...it was the first time that I've felt safe--in so long."  
  
"I meant what I said. Jonathan will never hurt you again. I'm not gonna let him." Facing her strongly, she rose a brow, "You believe me, don't you?"  
  
"I do."   
  
"You're safe here."  
  
"I know I am."  
  
"Then you've got nothing to worry about."  
  
"Which is why I have one, other, tiny favor to ask you."  
  
Bianca frowned, accepting Maggie's timid gaze, and tilted her head, amused, "Have I ever said no to you?"  
  
Shaking her head slowly, she looked away thoughtfully.  
  
"What is it, Maggie?"  
  
"I want to know if...you'd consider living with me again." 


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall tapped her French tips against her coffee mug, chewing the inside of her nervously, and tried to come up with the right words.  
  
 _Like there's any easy way to tell your current boyfriend that you plan to leave his side to work beside your former somebody._  
  
It was a hard job, and she somehow always ended up with it.  
  
But the sound of his shower in the distance comforted her with the premise of more time. Time to think...time to digest her decision.  
  
Nothing had changed, she was positive that she had made the right decision.  
  
Her place, her calling, was as Aidan's partner...somehow making a difference.  
  
Sitting on her the couch, she curled her legs under her and lost herself in thoughts.  
  
The past few months had been a roller coaster, and her relationship with Ethan had given her a whole new set of twists and turns.  
  
But she welcomed it.  
  
Ethan had become her rock, especially during Bianca's whole ordeal.  
  
However, the inexplicable bond she had with Aidan was undeniable.   
  
It always had been.  
  
 _Great start, Kendall. Just scare Ethan away with praise towards your twisted relationship with Aidan._  
  
Taking another sip of her coffee, she let out a frustrated sigh and continued to search for the right words.  
  
Her time was cut short by his footsteps and soft inquiry, "Kendall?...are you okay?"  
  
Snapping out of her deep thoughts, she looked to the kitchen to find him pouring a cup of his own, standing in nothing but a comfy towel.  
  
She refused to get distracted, taking a deep breath and standing to her feet, "I'm fine."  
  
"You sure? You look like something's on your mind."  
  
"Well, I didn't say there wasn't anything on my mind."  
  
Ethan took a swig of his coffee, smiling flirtatiously, and swallowed it before replying, "And I'm guessing it isn't a happy encounter before business so..."  
  
"So..." Stalling for a moment, Kendall set her cup on the counter and announced quietly, "I have something I have to tell you."  
  
"Is that good or bad?"  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"You don't know yet? That's not promising, Kendall."  
  
"Just--sit down, okay?"  
  
"It's still not sounding good."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Ethan reluctantly did as told, setting his coffee on the table, and eased back into a comfortable yet nervous seat.  
  
"Before I tell you my news, I want you to know that nothing changes between us."  
  
"So this does have something to do with us?"  
  
"I will stay in business with you, and our relationship is solid...at least to me."  
  
"Kendall, you're killing me here."  
  
"Okay," She met his eyes nervously, releasing a sharp breath, then told him, "I'm going to be Aidan's partner. I'm going to continue helping him with investigations, the same way I helped with Jonathan."  
  
"Wait a second, wait a second, when did this happen?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"When? How? You ran out the courtroom and ended up becoming Aidan's partner? What did I miss?"  
  
"After I had gotten my head together, I went to his place."  
  
"Obviously, that's not something I'm happy to hear."  
  
"It's got nothing to with him. It's business."  
  
"It has everything to do with him, Kendall." Ethan stood to his feet, walking into the bedroom...straight past her.  
  
Following him into the bedroom, she found him dressing quickly, "I get why you're upset, but it's my decision."   
  
"You're right, and I don't have to like it. My decision."  
  
"Whatever was between Aidan and me ended so long ago, I can't even remember half of it. I just want to work with him...make a difference."  
  
"You could make a difference with me. You could make a difference at the Miranda center. You could make a difference a million other ways outside of Aidan."  
  
While he furiously tucked his shirt into his slacks, she crossed her arms angrily, "Are you really so jealous that you think I can't separate the two? I can't separate my past from my present, a job from my personal life?"  
  
"This isn't about Aidan. This is about you hiding from me. You've been doing it since you started working with him, and you're just going to continue to do it." Ethan snapped, tightening his belt around his waist, and reached for his suit jacket, elaborating, "I'm your partner, Kendall. In more important ways, yet you continue to run from me. I want to hold you, want to be your everything, but I have to settle for the background and the side lines."  
  
"Are you telling me to chose? Between my wants and you?"  
  
"I'm saying that I wish I was one of those wants." Ethan rushed out of the room, adding, "But it's pretty damn obvious that I'm not."  
  
"Ethan, wait."  
  
"I've got to get to the office."  
  
"We're not finished here."  
  
"We are for now."  
  
Before Kendall could protest any further, the door was slamming behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kendall asked to be your partner?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you agreed?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Wh--" She retracted her hands, easing back into her chair, and crossed her arms, questioning in disbelief, "Why?"  
  
"It meant a lot to her."  
  
"And you suddenly want to fulfill her wants?"  
  
"It's not that. I could use her help. She did a lot to help me with the Lavery investigation, and I think she could do a lot in the future."  
  
"And you don't see anything wrong with that? Aidan, I've been begging you to let me help for months now."  
  
"I know, but--"  
  
"But nothing. I'm supposed to have priority in your life."  
  
"You do. This isn't personal, it's just business."  
  
"Right, you act like you don't have any kind of past with her."  
  
Smiling slightly, Aidan insisted gently, "There's no reason to be jealous, Anita. She's not even a friend anymore."  
  
"And I'm your girlfriend. Yet, she's somehow your partner."  
  
"She's a friend. A friend who I've missed, and I want you to respect that. I want you to respect and trust me enough to know Kendall is nothing but that. Know that I'm trusting you enough to be straight up with you."  
  
"And if don't trust you, what? You and Kendall carry on anyway?"  
  
"Carry on? It's a detective job, not some kind of affair."  
  
"Fine, let me put it to you like this, will Kendall ever things about you and your business that I won't?"  
  
Aidan laughed sharply, unable to respond honestly without looking bad.  
  
Standing up in a huff, Anita determined, "That's the problem."  
  
Before he could bring her back, she had returned to her hospital work...leaving him to second guess his decision.  
  
~*~  
  
"Maggie, are you sure that's all you want to take?"  
  
"If I didn't need the clothes, I get rid of everything." Rubbing her biceps warmly, she tried to lose her shivers and looked around at her tiny home, "It's got Jonathan written all over it."  
  
"Well, if it means that much to you, we can get you a new wardrobe." She announced causing her friend to turn to her with a wide grin, "What?"  
  
"You're spoiling me, Bianca." Maggie teased, poking her friend playfully, "You can't keep giving me everything I want or I'll forget how to get it myself."  
  
"That impossible. You'll always know exactly how to get everything you want." Noting the somewhat nervous smile she received in response, Bianca turned to her lifesaver and brought her out of her stroller, "Isn't that right, Miranda? Doesn't our Maggie know exactly what to do?"  
  
"Don't listen to your mother, honey, not when it comes to me." She shook the child's tiny hand, baby talking her with a grin, "She's blind with sympathy and friendship."  
  
"No...I see perfectly." Awaiting her gaze, Bianca smiled brightly, "I'll always see you very clearly...every wonderful, beautiful thing."  
  
Inhaling deeply, ignoring the blush warming her cheeks, she let out a long sigh and headed for the door, "I'm going to tell movers we're ready."  
  
"Okay, we'll be here." Bianca waited for her to be gone before letting out a heavy sigh of relief, looking to her daughter, "You couldn't stop mommy from making an idiot of herself?"  
  
Miranda made not a sound, merely awarded her mouth with a huge grin.


End file.
